This invention relates generally to a refuse container, and more specifically, one that may be blow molded, or injection molded, from a polymer, and contain attributes that allows for its very easy assembly, from a minimum of parts, but yet be substantially reinforced, to furnish a wheeled refuse container, that enhances the longevity of its usage.
Obviously, there are many refuse containers that are available upon the market, and have been so for a good number of years. Many of these are molded from polymer, whether it be injection or blow molded. These containers have various types of lids that attach to them, and lock in place, and are reasonably sturdy, but in those instances where the containers may be blow molded, and are generally fabricated of a thinner polymer material, they have a tendency to wear out, along their pressure points, as at the bottom, when the heavily laden containers are drug over the surface, to a location for either storage or disposal. There are even refuse containers that include means to facilitate their movement, such as through the application of wheels, at the bottom, which somewhat lessens the degree to which the containers wear out, at least through abrasion, as previously used.
As can be seen in the prior art, the patent to O""Reilly, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,223, shows a baseball equipment storage and transporting cart. It includes the cart body, made of plastic, metal, or the like, and having a handle at its upper end, in addition to one at its bottom, and is mounted upon a pair of wheels, to facilitate its movement.
The patent to Snyder, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,976, shows a wheeled, molded container with hinged lid. As you can see, the refuse container is a molded body, of polymer, and has a lower portion that furnishes clearance, by means of its shown depression, for mounting of wheels upon its disclosed axle.
The design patent to Carville, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,638, discloses a wheeled refuse container. It also includes a pair of wheels, a handle to facilitate its movement, all mounted upon the body portion of the container.
The patent to Beese, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,750, is upon a multi-functional waste container. This container may be of a wheeled design, and is of a much more detailed structure than the current design, and because of its configuration, would not appear to be of a structure that could be fabricated by blow molding. For example, the container body has an upper portion and a lower portion, and the upper portion has a greater horizontal cross section than the lower portion, as can be noted.
The patent to Doxey, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,994, shows a locking system for a waste receptacle. This patent is more oriented towards the locking system for the lid, rather than the overall structural attributes of the formed receptacle.
The patent to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,844, shows another wheeled refuse container, it does explain that the container is nestable with other containers, generally because the wheels pivot into a closure position, as noted.
The patent to Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,104, shows a waste container with a dump handle. This device shows a formed handle at its bottom, and also at its top, for use to facilitate its dumping, as can be noted. It does have wheels, at its bottom, and which afford clearance, either for location of the wheels, or to allow the device to be tilted.
The patent to Prout, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,322, is upon a rotationally-molded refuse container with integrally-molded handle sealed from communication with its refuse carrying compartment. This particular container, which incorporates a form of hollow protrusion, is designed for carrying purposes, as can be noted.
The design patent to Conti, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 413,189, is upon a wheeled container.
Another patent to Conti, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,856, shows a further wheeled container. This device, while having first and second wheel receiving pockets, is designed and described as incorporating spring clips for holding the wheel assemblies in place.
This current invention contemplates the formation of a refuse container, which may be molded from polymer, either by injection molding, but preferably blow molding, which may be lesser expensive, and as all of its structural attributes that can provide for its assembly from a minimum of components, all of which may be fabricated by blow molding, through the exertion of a minimum of effort. This device includes a molded container that may have integrally formed into its upper structure, either along one upper edge, or upon two opposite upper edges of the container, mounting means, in the form of a boss, that may be threaded, and upon which a molded handle may locate, and then held in place by means of a threaded fastener, for immediate installation. The lower end of the container, at least on one side edge, may be provided with a related type of integrally molded fastening means, which can even be achieved through blow molding, and which is designed for accommodating a fastener, such as through threaded or otherwise engagement, for securement of a lower structure thereto, that may integrally incorporate a handle means, to facilitate the easy lifting, by two hands, of the entire container. In addition, the container includes means for supporting the locating of an axle and a pair of wheels, to further ease the ability of the container to be moved, as by rolling. In addition, the bottom lower edge of the container, proximate the location of the fastening of the wheeled structure thereto, may be molded with a inclined surface, to provide clearance, and to eliminate the potential for wear out of the bottom edge of the container, as through abrasion, as has frequently occurred, with previous styles of refuse containers, as earlier reviewed.
The lower handle that is molded integrally with the structure of the wheel supporting means, may be either fabricated as a separate handle, or it can be molded by way of a hand hold into the structure of the wheel supporting member, during its fabrication.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a wheeled refuse container that can be fabricated from a minimum of components, all molded from a polymer, preferably by blow molding, and yet assembled in a two or three step process, to complete the fabrication of the entire container that is ready for usage as a refuse container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a refuse container that may be fully fabricated and injection or blow molded in a single operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide for a refuse container, that may be blow molded from a minimum of polymer material, and therefore, is very lightweight in usage, but yet significantly sturdy and strong of structure, to provide it with a sustained useful life.
Still another object of this invention is provide a refuse container that may be very easily moved during usage by the worker, even through it may be laden with significantly bulk or heavy waste or other material.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the summary of the invention as provided herein, and when considered with the description of the preferred embodiment, for this container, as hereinafter set forth.